


A Proposal

by TheNomadGold



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNomadGold/pseuds/TheNomadGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone proposes</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proposal

Hannibal was going out on business as he usually said. Will suspected these trips were part of his plan to help both of them start over.

But Will had plans of his own. Every day since their fall, was utterly, _maddeningly_ the same. Hannibal insisted that Will stay in and recover and that he would be back in just a few hours. _The man had been shot and he was telling Will to recover?_

Will had patched him up nicely, following Hannibal's exact orders for removing the bullet and stitching him up. Will was nervous, his hands shaky, but Hannibal approved of his work. In fact, you wouldn't even know he was injured except for seeing his slower pace and, after every few minutes, his hand slightly rested above the wound.

They were in a routine, or rather, a rut. Neither one of them spoke about the fall or the fact that they both survived it. Will had thought about it for awhile and could not understand why Hannibal, a man usually so sure of himself, seemed almost nervous around him now. He had thought about it since that day and on their third day at Hannibal's _other_ , smaller hideaway, it had hit him dead on: _Did Hannibal think he would run?_ And Will had also thought at that moment: _Should I_?

It was now day ten. Like usual, Hannibal had beckoned for Will to help him find his shoes around his second hideaway home. It was very close to the first, but with much less evidence of _crime_.

Will couldn't for the life of him understand why this man could not keep up with a large pair of finely crafted leather shoes. Everyday he found them off in a different spot. It was unlike Hannibal. He was definitely off. _Today would be different though_ , he thought. It was ready.

Will found the shoes and walked them over to Hannibal who was looking under his bed for them. Hannibal had offered Will the large bed of the small place upon their bloodied arrival, but Will insisted that in his state, Hannibal needed it more. He noticed Will's presence and smiled up at him as he brought the shoes forward.

Will crouched down. " Here. Let me."

"Oh no, Will it's ok. I can get them myse---"

"You shouldn't be bending. I've got it. Just, just let me get these knots out." WIll sucked on his thumb and tried again at the knotted laces. "Damn! Why do you tie these so tight?"... "There. I got this one."

Will slipped one of Hannibal's shoes on his raised foot and tied it up. Hannibal smiled down at him. Will looked back up after he had finished, lowering Hannibal's foot to the floor. Hannibal waited for a moment and then wiggled his toes on his other Goldtoe socked foot. "And the other Will?"

At that Will took the other shoe from under his arm and made an act of struggling to  get out the knot. "Damn it! " he said, shoulders slumped, trying to look utterly defeated.

"Don't worry yourself Will. I've got it." With his head down Will held up the shoe to Hannibal.

Hannibal chuckled. _Poor Will, defeated so easily by a measly shoe, when just a week ago he was tearing through flesh along side the doctor_.

Hannibal took the shoe in hand and started to work the tight knot. Only, there was no tight knot. As soon as he pulled the strings, a light knot came loose and a flash of shiny silver fell off and into the palm of Will's hand. _Good reflexes_. Will looked up at Hannibal with serious eyes and in his hand he held up... a ring. At that Hannibal noticed his stance had changed. Instead of being on both knees, he was only on one.

For the first time in his life, Hannibal forgot everything. Blanked. Will's mouth was moving. Hannibal was so out of it, all he could mutter was "What?"

Will wanted to laugh but knew this was a sincere moment for both of them. He took a deep, steadying breath while he still held up the ring firmly. The knee he was propped up on was already getting numb.

"I said, they call us 'Murder Husbands'. Why not make it so. Hannibal Lecter. You are a person that does _awful_ things. I find that I do more awful, _terrible_ things when I am with you, but... but I'm always at my best, my _full_ potential when I'm with you!"

Will held Hannibal's eyes and grabbed his left hand and squeezed it. Will also felt tears coming up and traveling down his face tickling his cheeks. No wiping them away. Cause this was real.

"I might not completely understand it but I know deep in my heart that the _good_ out weighs the bad! I love you Hannibal Lecter and I _want_ to be with you. Always. At Will's  sincerity, Hannibal finally let the tears he had held for the last couple of minutes run free down his now flushed face. He felt a smile creep up as well. Hannibal was in a state of awe. Pure delight. _Will wants to be with me. To be mine. Forever_.

He noticed that Will was starting to sweat a little on his forehead and looked more unstable on his one knee now. Will started to look nervous. "So... uh...." His eyes became fidgety, his nerves leaving him.

"Hannibal Lecter, my love of who I simply cannot be without, will you marry me?" For emphasis he held up the ring closer to Hannibal's face. A dark, beautiful silver.

"My Will." Hannibal's smile grew impossibly wider as he held his hand out so Will could slide the ring into place. "Yes. Always and Forever."

At that, Will lifted Hannibal by the hand to a standing position and grabbed his other hand.

"Close your eyes" , Will said.

"So forceful! Will is this what married life will be like?" Hannibal joked.

"Just do it."

Hannibal complied. Will started from the top of him. Will had to stand on his tip toes but he managed to kiss Hannibal's forehead. Then his nose... and finally his lips. Gently. Carefully. Meaningfully.

Hannibal was touched. Someone truly cares for him. Someone, at last! At that moment he was content, even with one shoe off and one shoe on. So unlike himself.


End file.
